


Alya, Nino, and the Very Ugly Lamp

by parisique



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, alya wants a lamp, nino thinks it's ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique
Summary: In the window of the thrift shop across from Nino and Alya's new place, there sits a lamp. Nino hates it. Alya loves it.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Alya, Nino, and the Very Ugly Lamp

It was a bright spring day when Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe moved into their new apartment. A one-bedroom on the bank of the Seine, with a view of the Eiffel Tower if one were to lean out the window and crane their head way up high.

Alya and Nino had recruited Marinette and Adrien to help them move boxes - there were more boxes than anyone had expected, because apparently, you tended to collect a lot of things even at 23.

“That should be the last of it,” Marinette said as she set down a box labeled BOOKS next to the sofa.

“Thanks, guys,” Nino said, his girlfriend looking around at the maze of boxes that now occupied their living space. “Wow, it’s pretty late - what do you say we all go out for dinner? I think I saw a bistro down the street, wanna check it out?”

Everyone agreed, and so they all got coats and jackets, Nino helping Alya into hers, before traipsing out the door, down the stairs, and onto the street.

Alya had taken not ten steps when she saw it. There, across the street, was the most glorious lamp she had ever seen.

A gilded golden base, with a creamy ivory body. The lampshade was maroon with a golden pattern on it, and it seemed to call her name from the thrift shop window.

“Babe?” Nino stopped when he realised Alya had stopped moving. “What are you doing?” He turned to find his girlfriend staring across the street. “What are you-”

Nino spotted it immediately. There, across the street, was the most hideous lamp he had ever seen.

“Alya,” Nino began, just as she turned towards him.

“Please,” Alya said, her eyes alight, “Nino, please!”

“Alya, look at it,” Nino said, “it is hideous.”

“It is beautiful,” Alya countered, “We need it.”

“We do not need it,” Nino said, already feeling that this was an argument he would be losing. Still, Nino Lahiffe was no quitter - he would stand firm for as long as he could. “It will clash with all our furniture.”

“So we’ll get more,” Alya reasoned.

“Babe, the shop isn’t even-”

“It will open tomorrow,” Alya said, “and then we will welcome it into our home.”

“Sometimes, it’s like they can read each other’s minds,” Adrien murmured to Marinette as the two of them stood and watched Nino and Alya argue.

“Sometimes, I truly believe they can,” Marinette murmured back.

Eventually, they all made it to the bistro and had a lovely dinner.

The next morning, Alya stirred to the smell of breakfast. When she emerged from the cardboard maze, she found Nino cooking up some eggs. She joined him in the kitchen, getting the coffee started.

“So,” Alya said, “about that lamp.”

“Alya,” Nino said, “I think we should visit the shop.”

“You do?!”

“Yes, to see how ugly it is up close.”

“Well, when you get close to it, you’ll see that it is actually a thing of beauty.”

“Where would we put it?” Nino gestured with his spatula to where boxes were towering in place of their furniture. “It could get knocked over while we’re unpacking.”

“We’ll just be extra careful,” Alya said. Nino grumbled.

After breakfast, the pair made their way across the street to the shop. The bell jingled merrily as Alya pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The shopkeeper, an elderly woman, looked up from the counter as they entered. “Ah,” she said, smiling, “you’re, uh, new, first-time customers - welcome!”

“Hi,” Alya said, stepping through racks of secondhand clothes towards the counters, “um, there’s a lamp on display in the window - I was wondering how much it costs?”

“Let’s see,” the lady said, leading them towards the window, “we actually have quite a few lamps - this one?” She pointed to a green glass lamp.

“No, this one,” Alya said, gesturing to the red and gold one.

“Oh, I’m afraid that one’s taken,” the lady said, “it’s actually been bought already - I’m just waiting for the customer to come and pick it up. Actually, I thought - um, that is, uh - we have more lamps back here, if you’re interested?”

“No, thank you,” Alya said, now drooping slightly. “We’ll just be on our way, thank you.”

“Goodbye, I hope to see you soon,” the lady said, and with that, Alya and Nino left.

“Already been bought,” Alya groaned as she and Nino made their way up the stairs again, “I can’t believe it! If it’s not for sale, why would you leave it in the window?”

“Yeah,” Nino agreed, unlocking their apartment, “bad business practice.”

One week later, Alya had mostly forgotten about the lamp. It was her and Nino’s 9-year anniversary, and they had decided to spend it eating take out in their newly furnished living room. The boxes had all been unpacked, and Alya had a nice new dress.

However, when she stepped out of the bedroom, Nino was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a rather tall box on the kitchen counter.

“Hello - woah,” Nino said, choosing that exact moment to walk through the door with the takeout, “you’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Alya said, giving him a once-over, “you’re not too bad yourself, lover boy. Now stop melting all over the door and come give me a kiss.”

Nino obliged, making sure to set the food on the coffee table first so nothing got on the dress.

“Hey, Nino?” Alya asked as he headed into the kitchen.

“Hm?”

“What’s that box on the counter?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that,” Nino said, emerging with plates and silverware.

“It’s pretty big,” Alya responded, “how could I not?”

“Well, the plan was to get it out of the box before you saw anything at all, but - well.” Nino shrugged, setting up food. “Open it.”

“Oh, Nino, you didn’t,” Alya said.

“I did.”

Under the box was the maroon and gold lamp from the shop.

“Nino, how did you get this - the lady said it had been sold already!” Alya turned to face her boyfriend.

“Yeah, because I bought it,” Nino said, shrugging nonchalantly. “I saw it when we were touring this place. Remember when you had to go away on that work trip to Nice for a few days? Yeah, I bought it then. Figured it would be easier to ask the lady to hold on to it until we were moved in, because - ” He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing into his.

“I love you,” Alya smiled.

“I love you, too,” Nino said, and then he leaned forward to kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing homework due in 30 mins. and i'm slowly becoming a DJWifi fan. one of these things is a problem. the other, well...
> 
> as always, comments and constructive crit are appreciated!


End file.
